1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of games and in particular to a portable, lightweight, compact washer tossing game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washer tossing games are known in the prior art. The fact that these fundamentally simple games have a wide base of enjoyment and appeal among those individuals who play the games is reflected in the range of patents issued on the subject. The basic concept of using circular disks in tossing games has been used for a number of years in a variety of different configurations. One current type of washer tossing game in use includes two cylinders inserted into the ground into which washers are tossed. In this configuration, the game is limited to outdoor areas where the ground is penetratable. Obviously this configuration imposes limitations on the areas in which the game can be played. In areas such as parking lots, basements or other areas where the ground is highly compact, the spikes would have trouble penetrating the ground surface. It would be an advantage to have a washer tossing game which could be performed in a wide variety of locations, including parking lots, indoors or areas of highly compact soil.
An additional configuration of the washer tossing game involves the use of receiving boxes in which the boxes contained hollow cylinders permanently attached to the boxes. Because current washer tossing games involve the use of permanently fixed cylinders, the ability to transport the game is more difficult because the cylinders often obstruct one another. The permanently attached cylinders also limit the usefulness of the washer tossing game because the cylinder cannot be removed or replaced easily.
The purpose of the washer tossing game is to toss washers into round cylinders. Based upon the number of washers successfully tossed into the round cylinders or the closer to the cylinder, the more points a player receives. As the player plays the game, the player's skills improve. Over time, the game becomes less challenging. The game becomes more challenging when the player is required to toss a washer into a taller cylinder. If a player wants to modify the game difficulty using the current washer tossing games, the player is required to utilize either a game with multiple dimensioned cylinders or multiple games with various cylinder sizes. It would be an advantage to have a game in which the center cylinder section could be removed and which could utilize multiple dimensioned cylinders.
Another problem with current washer tossing games is that they are not designed to be readily transported. Many users of washer tossing games often travel some distance into parks or fields. Carrying these games, which are often bulky and unsecured, for any distance can be difficult. It would be an advantage to have a washer tossing game with a securing mechanism which allowed the game to be transported.
Another current configuration of the washer tossing game involves multiple receiving boxes, with multiple round holes placed throughout the box and including multiple washers. While the receiving box provides enjoyment in different environments, the multiple-hole configuration requires a larger, rectangular box, which is often bulky, difficult or awkward to transport. It would be beneficial to have a compact washer tossing game which is portable and capable of being played in a variety of outdoor and indoor environments.
Prior art attempts to address these problems include Weymouth U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,801, which discloses a ground receptacle inserted into the ground with nails and spikes. Husk U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,734 discloses a washer tossing game with multiple washer clearances. Gomez U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,833 discloses a washer tossing game with a mat and a center hole. Kessler U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,201 discloses a stackable washer tossing game. However, heretofore there has not been available a washer tossing game with the advantages and features of the present invention.